


Salty Fates: Black

by Piddleyfangs



Series: Salty Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corruption, Dickgirls, F/F, Futa, Futafication, Futanari, NSFW, Other, Salty Tea, Smut, TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: The continuation of the sinful series is finally here.Twisted between two demented versions of fate, the characters of Fire Emblem Fates will be slowly corrupted and tormented, turned into the most lustful of sinners. Watch as fate twists and turns until...This story is a compilation of all the chapters focusing on Conquest and it will deal mainly with the units obtainable in that game. The path this story will follow will steadily grow darker and darker and is intended to be for my more depraved fans. Should dubcon, animal genitals, and extreme corruption not be your thing, this will be your warning to turn away.





	Salty Fates: Black

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are reading this text in public, please note that after the final paragraph, there is a massive, very colorful picture of a woman with a dick. Take note of this, and please read with caution. 
> 
> I cannot stress enough, if you are below the age of 18+, please do not read this, and be cautious of the laws in your nation. Thank you!

Chapter 1

Peri

A Sweet Disaster

 

 

            The morning was groggy from last night’s rain as the maid entered the room with a breakfast tray. Atop the plain tray were fruits and oats drizzled in honey, a tempting sight for sluggish moods under the influence of the foggy morning. Peri rose from her covers, her hair messy, the bright candy colors of her hair muted with the depressing air of the morning. The maid attempted twice to force a spoonful of oats down her mouth before Peri begrudgingly gave up and ate the food. “Lady Peri, have you ended your hunger strike?” The maid asked.

 

            “I’m still not happy!” Peri pouted, barely shoving the dribble of oats in her mouth. “But Xander said if I kill any more maids that try to make me eat, he’d hate me forever!” She mumbles while stewing over more of the drab breakfast. The maid gently backed away, while two more walked in to the room and started brushing Peri’s hair to try and help her into her signature twin tails. “I’m still so pissed off, I can’t believe Xander wants me to stay behind!” She growled, grabbing the little container of extra honey and pouring the whole of it all over her breakfast, taking a few tentative sniffs before munching on it, loudly chomping on the spoon before tilting it back to let the hearty meal gently drool down her throat with the consistency of molasses.

 

            The colorful girl kept chewing on her sloppy breakfast, scooping off the last bit and sliding the tray back to the maid. Bringing maids with them to the forts was unusual, especially on the battlefield, but the party was planning on splitting up leaving a sizable amount of troops behind at the fort, so maids would be a necessity for the sake of having a staff to prepare meals and clean. Peri knew that giving the maids a scare would not help her standing with Lord Xander, but that only made her already bubbling frustration reach a point of nearly breaking her. She had to stab her pillow every night to refrain from painting her room a new color.

 

            Content with her breakfast, and her hair handled by the braver of the maids, Peri rose up from bed and shed her night gown. The mirror in the room let her look over herself as the maids nervously helped her get in her armor. She knew staying in her gown or casual clothes would be better, but she was she was sick of casual clothes and how they implied she wouldn’t be doing any fighting. She might as well get in her armor so the stuff doesn’t just sit cold in a corner for too long. The maids were adept, quickly fastening everything in place, gently placing every bit of armor over Peri’s body. Peri smiled at her armored reflection. A noblewoman turned warrior. She flexed her hands, her fingers itching for the handle of a blade. Gloves were slipped over her flexing hands, Peri never stopping her little motions, making the maids have to work over her. She moved her right hand the second the glove was on, and patted on her bangs, making sure her eye was good and covered. She shot a couple expressions at the mirror. A big toothy grin, a little pouty one, her face when she’s covered in blood, her face when her favorite sort of entrails fall out, and most importantly, her angry frustrated face when Lord Xander tells her she can’t go with him on the mission. She intended to use that face all day.

 

            Everyone else was already out and at the meeting that was no doubt about to commence. Peri had made sure to order the staff to make sure she was up and at ‘em in time to sneak in to the meeting. Of course, she was allowed to attend, but Xander would probably discourage that. Peri pouted the whole way down the hall, never spotting a hide or hair of anyone she recognized. The whole fort just seemed to be the staff she never met. All these maids, with too many faces to memorize one. Peri barely knew the girl who combed her hair every morning, and was a bit paranoid they were being swapped out every day.

 

            She knew where the meeting was going to be; same place all the others were. Peri walked down the hall and took all the right turns without any of the guidance a maid was willing to give. She could already hear the meeting about to start from outside the door. All the retainers were going to be in there, and the royal family too. Corrin and Xander were the ones in charge and were devising this plan for a while now. Peri opened the door and slipped in.

 

            The room was fairly large, the other side of it circular with the meeting table in the center, Peri coming in so she had to face the table that was big enough to account for a council about twice the size of the one present. The room was devised for wars during eras of endless conflict. A few faces turned and watched. Xander’s face didn’t sway from his serious expression, but he did give Peri a nod. “Good morning, Peri. Please, take a seat.” He said, though Peri had a hunch he probably would have rather sent her back to her room. He had to be afraid that the plans would get Peri excited and she’d insist on going with him anyways. Peri’s eyes scanned, noticing a much more lively looking Corrin, who shot Peri a fairly friendly smile.

 

            “Morning, Peri.” Corrin said, shooting a grin and nodding to her. “As I was saying, there has been an anomaly. Near the border on the Hoshido side, an odd landmass has appeared.” Corrin said, sorting through a bundle of papers on her side of the table. Letters and reports and scrolls with days of logs all from some brave scout out there keeping an eye out on recent activities. “A floating island, large enough to host a small village. And in the center of it, a mountain so tall it touches the clouds. We already thought it odd, but Azura told us it has an even greater value.” Corrin said, her eyes looking over at Azura as she rose from her seat.

 

            The blue haired dancer was gorgeous as ever. She seemed light as a feather as she gracefully rose from her seat. Every movement was so delicate it seemed a stray wind could knock her asunder. When she spoke, it was a wistful voice, a sweet tone that was so quiet and yet rose above all other sounds to reach all in the room. “The island is said to house an incredible weapon. The people who lived on this island built it, and it was said it was used it to end wars with other nations in minutes. This island appears rarely, and seems to float in and out of our existence. The fact it has appeared is odd, but auspicious.”

 

            “If we can reach the island,” Corrin said, her tone sounding more militaristic as she went. “We can seize the weapon before Hoshido, and research it to see how we can use it for ourselves. Now, currently we are not far from this island. Though, two issues hold us back. We need speed, greater than what a large force can achieve, and we need flight so we may reach this island.”

 

            Peri yawned, setting her chin down on the table. She already knew she wouldn’t be able to go to this mysterious island and figure out what cool weapons there are, Xander already made his mind up and told her ahead of time so she would calm down quicker. How dare he.

 

            Xander nodded, standing a few inches taller and raising his voice. His tone was the orders of a worthy king. “In order to reach this weapon, we must split up and emphasize our mobility. I have made an order with local forces to obtain enough wyverns and pegasus to fill our stables. The team hasn’t been decided yet, however we will be prioritizing our soldiers who already have experience with flying mounts, following which we will be asking out mounted soldiers to quickly pick a pegasus or wyvern and become accommodated to them. Finally, should a vital soldier still not be able to make it, we will give the skilled riders a passenger to be responsible for.”

 

            “So me and Beruka will be certain, brother?” Camilla asked, raising her hand to speak as she remained in her seat.

           

            “You and your retainer’s expertise will be vital.” Xander said.

 

            “Heh. If I may only request? I would quite like Corrin to be my passenger. I will do everything in my power to make sure my dear sister doesn’t fall!”

 

            “That is fine.” Xander says. “Though, we will need to check into things first. In the enxt few days we will be organizing and making sure that the party is organized. Now, in the meantime, many of our soldiers will be remaining behind here. It is important that this fort is maintained. When we return from our mission, a fort so near the border where we can return will be vital, and if we intend to be able to hold this island from Hoshido forces, a reliable supply line will be vital. Hence, I elect we leave behind a few of our riders, and leave Leo as commander so he may coordinate the efforts of our soldiers and assist in hiring further wyvern riders should backup become needed.”

 

            “Should be simple.” Leo said, turning his eyes away from the book he brought to the meeting. The mage seemed content with his role. “However, I do need to ask, what exactly are the long term plans? What if this weapon thing takes more than a few days to figure out, and we need to actually reinforce and hold on to the island?”

 

            “Then we will need to stay at this fort even longer.” Xander said. Peri loudly smacked her head against the table and growled. Her mood didn’t gather any attention away from all the serious conversations. “We would have to divert soldiers away and maintain a strong supply line, and claiming some additional land and reinforcing this fort will become a simple necessity. We will also need to reinforce and train our wyvern units. If we hire too many weaker units just for the sake of flight, our lack of diversity will be our scorn, especially if Hoshido maintains their balance. Funds may also become a concern as we spread ourselves so thin. Maintaining all these forts and hiring a constant force that we will be training will empty some coffers quickly-“ Peri rose abruptly from her seat, turned, and left for the door. She could feel Xander’s eyes burning a hole in her back. She slammed the door to the meeting room, shuddering with frustration. She swallowed it quietly, and took a few steps forward, her armor rattling as each step felt slower than the last.

 

            In an upright coma, she took heavy steps away from the meeting room. Dead numbness ran through her as she idly turned her head to look around, try and get a grip on her surroundings. She caught sight of Velouria sneaking around the halls, sniffing after something. That wolf girl poked her head into the kitchen and went back the way she came. Peri scoffed and slipped in through the door into the kitchen. A snack would do her some good. Or some tomatoes. She could pretend they are everyone she hates and watch their guts squirt out.

 

            Kitchen staff was nowhere to be seen. Chances are, they were on break, or off cleaning some obscure corner of the fort. The facilities hadn’t been used so extensively in years. All the demands of the army was leaving them scrambling to keep the place maintained, and Xander’s ambitious orders to expand where giving them a whole other headache. Some of the hammering and construction kept Peri up a few nights. Just that constant pounding, it echoed through the whole damn fort. Peri groaned, fetching a kettle and slipping it on over the stove. She lit the flame, and left the fine kettle to boil. That pricy looking kettle was pretty clearly something the royal family had brought with them. It was white and shimmering, a golden leaf embroidering the edges of the kettle in shimmering golden flowers and vines. Peri ran her hand along it. She reached into the cupboard nearby and retrieved a similarly decorated cup. Next, she had to find something worth brewing…

 

            Most of the drawers had some generic tea, but one drawer had something a little finer. It was the only bag of its kind. Peri lifted it up near to her face to read the label. “Sweet and Salty.” Peri read aloud. “By Anna and Sisters’ Ylissian Salty Tea Company.” The nation was a foreign name to Peri, not that she was the smartest with where things were on the map. She only knew which half of the world had all the scum on it, and which side had Xander. She set the tea bag in her cup, and waited for the water to boil. As she did, she playfully twirled her fingers over the string of the tea bag. She curled it around and over her fingers. Back and forth, she shook it playfully, listening to the contents rattle inside. She took a curious whiff of the stuff, seeing if the flavor might be what she was after. It felt she just snorted pure sugar. The stuff was incredibly sweet, smelling mostly of sugar and strong fruits and it nearly knocked her flat on the floor. She couldn’t smell the salty part the label advertised. Though, there was an odd hint of something a little less sweet, but it was so bathed in sugar that she couldn’t decipher it clearly. Over all, it was a very aromatic tea, and she’d be curious to ask Jacob about it later. It might have been one of his weirder teas that he normally keeps for himself and the royal family. They all had their own tastes, Lady Camilla especially, who turned down plain old black tea in disgust.

 

            It took a bit for the water to come to a boil, but Peri didn’t mind looking around the kitchen and making sure everything was in order. She was going to have to get used to cooking for a while since that’d be the only thing she could focus on to keep her calm. Really, she didn’t mind the idea of becoming the head chef for the fort for a while in absence of her role as one of Xander sworn protectors. Cooking was always fun, and she loved hearing how people felt about her food. Peri was good at it too, and knew her way around ingredients. She remembered spending so much of her money on crazy ingredients from across the continent, sending her maids out to purchase new things and find new recipe books so she could push herself. She had to, she was the only good cook, and she had picky taste buds.

 

            With the water finally steaming, she poured it into her cup and let it settle and start to brew. Peri happily sniffed at the rising steam, able to already sample some of the sweet scents of the rare tea brewing away inside her cup. The transparent water started to swirl and turn colors from the flavor being imbued. She had to admit, she was starting to see why Jacob was so wild about tea brewing. The scent was exquisite, and the good stuff really blew boring old tea out of the water. It was no wonder he put so much emphasis on the gourmet side of tea; the upper end stuff really was worth the trouble, she could tell. She stirred the bag, and when the water was caramel brown, she gently lifted the bag, drained it with a twist of the string around a little tea spoon, and pitched the tea bag in the empty bin to the side. Peri raised the cup and sampled the contents.

 

            It was so sweet, any sugar would be too much. The flavor was immediately fruity. There was too many flavors all curled together to pin it down on one fruit, like a fruit salad blended down into one perfect brew. The only thing that rose above all the other flavors was the sugary sweetness. It was like the essence of candy on her tongue. Her taste buds were lit alive, wired like hell with the sweetness overload. She slurped another bit and swallowed. So warm on her throat, so soothing. The after taste was a little dry, a tad salty, but otherwise, a fine tea! Peri was lost in it, sipping away at her cup.

 

            “So… Mad at Xander?” A voice asked, the sounds of the footstepts of the talker walking into the kitchen. Peri turned, recognizing the owner of the voice to be Selena, one of Camilla’s retainers. The red haired girl adjusted her long twintails of hair, staring nonchalantly at Peri, a bit of pity in her usually cold eyes. “I know how it must be, I guess. I mean, if Camilla told me I couldn’t go somewhere with her, I’d be pissed! And gods, Beruka would outright deny Lady Camilla with an order like that. Hah…” Selena awkwardly looked over at Peri.

 

            “…It just isn’t fair he’s making me stay behind! But…” Peri shook her head. “I can’t stay mad at him.” She said dreamily, taking another sip of her tea. Selena rose a brow at Peri’s enjoyment of her cup of tea.

 

            “Hmm, say, by any chance, have you seen a… weird tea bag?”

 

            _I’m drinking a weird tea right now_. Peri gulped a little rougher than she should with hot fluids, looking over at Selena with a nervous grin. “Oh? Are you looking for one?” She asked, her husky voice sounding like it was on vibrate. She hoped it sounded like good feigned concern and not guilt vomiting up.

 

            “Well, Lady Camilla has a peculiar taste, and she ordered some special tea from this hard to find shop keeper. She has, like, some really good tea or something, gawds, I don’t know! Well, for some reason, these dumb maids took the parcel in and stashed it in the kitchen somewhere without telling her, so now we don’t know where the hell it is. There should be a whole box of it somewhere.”

 

            “I haven’t seen it, no.” Peri lied. “I haven’t had my chance to look in the kitchen or anything!” Peri closed her mouth, noticing her voice was starting to get awkwardly loud, growing in volume the longer she felt the unbearable pressure of lying.  

 

            “…Okay?” Selena replied, backing away slightly. “Well, if you see it, please bring it to Lady Camilla or tell me, or even Beruka. Camilla will probably be grumpy without the stuff since it was so hard to order. Hell,  she’d probably hurt so many, she’d break your maid hurting record! Ahaha… Y’know, because you kinda… Never mind, damn it. Just tell us if you see anything, _okay_?!”

 

            “Okay!” Peri nodded, sipping her cup nonchalantly.

 

            “Alright, thanks!” Selena said, rolling her eyes and walking out the door. Peri chugged the rest of the tea, unable to really take in the flavor with the guilt. Gotta hide the evidence. She washed out the cup, and took the tea bag out of the bin and stashed it away. She’d have to be careful to not let Selena see it. She was already in trouble with Xander, she didn’t want another royal sibling thinking her to be a dirty tea thief! That might spoil her chances to sneak into the attack force! If anything, she should be trying to warm up to Lady Camilla, get her to convince Xander how badly they needed her! How could she suck up to her if all she was doing was sucking down her expensive tea?

 

            All she could think about the rest of the day was the damn tea. The planning meeting went on way longer, so most of the retainers and siblings were busy all day, and Peri probably wouldn’t be allowed to interrupt the meeting anymore after all the commotion she made. So there’d be no confessing to Camilla and offering to pay for the tea until tomorrow. Maybe, if she could find this tea seller girl, she’d be able to buy some more and make it up to Camilla? Yeah, yeah! She’d get a whole ton for her. Peri found a maid and entrusted her with the name of the tea company, and a purse stuffed with gold coins. “Go figure out where the hell you can get this stuff and buy a few boxes. Please, it is for Lady Camilla.” An order delivered through the maid killer from one of the princesses of Nohr carried great weight, and the maid hastily fled, hopefully to fulfill the order.  

 

            There, that was solved. Peri wiped the sweat off from her forehead. God she was hot, and sweaty too. All this stress was steaming her up. She hunted down another maid and barked at her to go get a bath ready. The maid nodded, loyally rushing off to go fetch hot water. Peri waited in the bathroom, her mind not really able to focus on anything else. She was wasting away in her armor! She just wanted to get out of it so bad. The instant that maid came in with the bath water, she tore her armor off of her body and ordered the maid to deliver her armor elsewhere. The maid struggled, but eventually was able to lift the plates off, leaving the naked psycho killer free to dip into the warm water.

 

 The suds were nice, and the soaps were pretty high quality. It was a royal bath, after all, the sort reserved for the royal family and the worthiest retainers. Most of the soldiers would have to settle for cheap showers, or at worst no bathing at all. A tub with hot water was a privilege, she knew. She waded in the water, unable to shake the flavor of the tea out of her mouth, no matter what she had the maids bring her to wash it out. Another tea did no good, and was horribly unsweet. It felt like that first cup of rare tea had spoiled the whole idea of sugar for her. Twelve lumps of sugar was too sweet, and eleven was just barely below, and all the maids lacked the finesse to discover the perfect sugar concentration to bring Peri back to that first cup. She settled for a glass of milk, and just took her bath.

 

            When all the busy maids were gone, and Peri’s stress was high, her fingers slid between her legs. The bubbles in the bath were high, the lights were but low shivering candle lights, and a girl had her secret pleasures. “I guess it’s okay I feel this way... I’m a girl...” Peri said, reminding herself. Peri looked over like a bird in its nest, just to make sure no one was near, and to see that the door was tightly shut. She knew she could get loud. She didn’t intend to go far, anyways. Just a touch…

 

In her mind, swelling around with all the other ominous clouds, the touching girl knew about all these concepts that a woman was supposed to live up to. Xander taught her this idea of manners and acting on them. She took to them when she could, but it was lost on her. Sex was a whole different weird thing. That was stuff she didn’t even try to remember, could never learn. She slid a finger against her inner thigh, gently rolling her fingertips against herself. It felt nice, but only a little. Was it supposed to feel better? Could she get more out of it? She masturbated pretty frequently, if it felt good she did it without a care, but Xander still had her upset enough that she couldn’t imagine going much further… She slid back, letting her face go beneath the soapy water. She slipped another finger in, dissatisfied.

…

 

            Eventually, she rose out of the tub, all soapy and quite finished with soaking in the water, her fingers reduced to little prunes. She dried herself, and set foot out of the water, carefully drying her feet off and then the rest of herself. She fit on her nightgown and went out of the room. Steam danced around her thin body, ropes of thin hot mist rose from the crevices in her towel. She had her dinner delivered to her room as she thought over what she could do to win back Xander, and win over Camilla. Maybe she’d hear word of the maid she sent off for tea in the morning? It’d be a bit of waiting, but she’d have to wait until she could make her strategic move. Until then, the covers compelled her, and she had some unfinished business between her legs. Upset or not, she was still in the mood enough.

 

            She put a finger against her slit, surprising to find that she was sopping wet down there. It seemed to be from neglecting that region while drying off, but upon closer examination it apparent it was a different sort of wetness. She blushed, gently swaying her two fingers back and forth to tease at that little spot. It was getting more sensitive the longer she went, like she was stoking a flame that only got hotter as she went. Shivers spiraled through her body, jolts of pleasure making shiver and drill her free hand hard into the sheets. She flew her hand free from the sheets and hand found one of her breasts, which she groped happily. Even her chest was sensitive, and much more than usual. Her fingers slipped inside her, plowing forward with a surprising burst of aggression.

 

            She could feel all the stress pouring out into her muscles, into her curling fingers pushed into her over and over. “T-that feels good…” Peri gasped. Her hips even got into the act, wildly humping down on her eager fingers. A bud started to feel fiery on her. She moved her fingers frantically, trying to find this odd spot. It was right outside of her, along her folds. “W-wow, c’mon, more, mooore~!” When she touched it, she almost came right away. Her eyes curled back, and she screamed and moaned as she was only able to tickle it twice before she squirted her brains out. Her head hit the pillow.

 

…

 

 

            Morning skipped over Peri that day. She didn’t get early sunlight and bird song. No, what she had was anxious maids knocking at her door, making sure it was okay to dare to wake the maid killer. Was her reputation really so infectious that these maids could be scared of her. Annoyed, Peri rose from her bed. Though, she’d have to let the maids wait.

 

            Peri instantly fell to her knees and let her fingers dive right back in to her folds. It was an idle pleasure at first, just scratching an itch as soon as she felt it, but as she got into the act, memories of the night before came swirling back to light inside her mind. That was right, the sensitive spot! She looked down at her spread folds, staring at her clit. It seemed a bit bigger than usual, but she chalked it up to just how damn horny she was being. She rubbed it carefully, this time getting a whole three rubs in before she was cumming her brains out on the floor.

 

            “Oh w-wow~” She gasped, her back suddenly on the floor, her eyes spinning as she recovered. “This might be better than killing…” She said, though the pain in admitting it was apparent. As she gasped, her hand wandered back to her crotch. That burning need was already aching through her, leaving her with that need. “A-again~” She gasped, rubbing that electric spot once more. She couldn’t count the times she went. Her brain went blank the second she even poked it, and she woke back up half an hour later. She was panting, sweat all over her face.

 

            Curiously, she looked down at her clit. It seemed even bigger now, though it was clearly just a difference in the light pouring through the windows as the day went on. The knocks at her door were getting even louder now. Great, she’d have to stop now! “Alright, I’m coming! Though, whoever is on the other side of that door, I swear!” Peri rose up and made sure her gown was back on right. She shoved her tits back in, and all was good. She opened the door to Corrin.

 

            “Hello, Peri!” Corrin grinned. “Is everything alright? You normally don’t sleep in so late.”

 

            “Oh, um, yeah.” Peri said, blinking as her eyes stung, and clearly wiping a little drool off her cheek. “Just… tired. Long day of killing, you know how it is.”

 

            “As long as you’re okay.” Corrin said, scrunching her nose up. “The maids said they were having some trouble waking you up.”

 

            “Yeah, well, they’re stupid anyways! They tried to wake me up too early.” Peri said, crossing her arms.

 

            “Well, I’ll be sure to let them know.” Corrin said, rolling her eyes cutely. “You missed breakfast, but there will be some lunch soon. And if you can later, we need some help getting supplies organized. We have some crates that need moving over to the stables.”

 

            “Oh, sure.” Peri said. She dismissed Corrin so she could get dressed. A maid rushed to her room with her armor, the poor hapless servant helping Peri to get suited up for her day. Not that armor was even needed, but she was Xander’s body guard first and foremost. Peri would guard him until she was cold and dead… Or if Xander was certain he didn’t want her following him. Thinking on trying to follow Xander only reminded her, at some point she’d have to ask for where that maid who went to get the tea ended up. If she had gotten the tea, Peri would be able to start sucking up to the royal siblings and finally ditch the stupid fort. A toothy grin spread across her face at the thought.

 

            All dressed up with plates of armor and her loose fitting clothes and her tight leggings, Peri was off to go join the army for lunch. They were a rowdy bunch, lots of chuckling and toying around. They filled the long hall of the fort, and it was pretty simple to see that there were people marching off to obscure corners of the fort with plates of food once there wasn’t a seat left in the dining room. Xander sat at his own table with a seat reserved for each of his retainers. Peri felt nervous, eyeing up the seat that was hers to take as she pleased. She avoided making eye contact with Xander. The prince was too consumed in his meal to pay her mind, not seeming to see her even as she joined the line to go get her meal.

 

            Ahead of her in the line was Selena again. They exchanged waves and good morrows, though not much else passed between them. Peri wasn’t sure what to say, and tea guilt was still striking her. If that maid didn’t return soon with the tea, she might have to be silent with Selena for the rest of her life. Peri knew if she risked talking with her, the guilt would eventually get to her, and she’d let it spill that she drank Camilla’s tea. That probably wouldn’t do her any favors.

 

            Even worse yet for her time spent in the line, was her loins acting up yet again. They were marvelously itchy. Itchy wasn’t the apt description, but it touched on the need that they radiated with. They needed to be touched. Her lips demanded attention, the sort she knew she couldn’t give a few yards away from Xander, and **especially** not in _earshot_ of the guy. But the heat just kept growing, demanding a finger, a pole, just anything that’d fit to stop her from getting much hotter, or much needier. That itch just kept tingling, making the poor girl wobble awkwardly in place in line.

 

            “You… okay?” Selena asked, turning over from kindly minding her own bees wax. Peri could feel the sweat on her forehead. Worse yet, she was _still_ wobbling around like something was crawling up her legs. She tried to stop the sensation just long enough to say something, her hips starting to pump a little forward.

 

            “Yes! I am fine!” Peri says, trying not to sound pouty so Xander doesn’t get mad, or sound like she is actually bad and just saying it. She ended up sounding like a lunatic. At least with that tone, she didn’t really upset the order. The constant chatter of the cafeteria kept on, not a soul disturbed at the thought of Peri saying something a bit nutty.

 

            “Er, right.” Selena rolled her eyes. “Forget I asked, gawds.”

 

            That was easy enough. Peri lasted a few more minutes for her to get to the first thing shaped like food. She reached forward and nabbed the ladle out of Arthur’s heroically serving hands and filled her own bowl with the soup. “Wow, thanks!” Peri said, quickly darting off with her soup, spilling a little over her hand as she made her way out of the hall as fast as possible. Forget Xander’s seats, forget the whole stinking hall, she had to settle this NOW.

 

            Rushing around the halls, she carefully slipped back into her bedroom. She put the soup to the side and undid all the armor around her pants. She slid them down, and stared at her needy lower lips. “Oh gods, oh gods!” Peri pants, rubbing one of her armored fingers against her slit, spreading her blushed lips apart. She squirted lightly, her eyes going wide, her moans muffled against gritted teeth. “Why is this happening?” Peri hissed. “Is this how this stuff works?!” She groaned. Sometime, someone had told her something about cats going into heat? Was this heat? Was she in heat? Was she a cat? Her naïve mind couldn’t handle all the information being pushed on it, so she settled for just doing what felt good.

 

            The base need to cum kept her going. She was surprised she had such an overwhelming _need_ to do something like this so soon again, but that was seemingly just what her body needed now. It needed so much attention layered on. At least, as she got closer and closer to realizing her orgasm, Peri found that the pleasure was so uniquely intense that it didn’t bother her in the slightest.

 

            Drool ran down her mouth, her eyes rolled back, her hips thrust against her fingers, and in one unique blast of bliss, she surrendered herself to a rolling cloud of ectasy, her clit pulsating along in thick vibes as her pussy leaked all her sweet juices across her thighs. Peri rolled off her bed and onto the floor, trying to gasp out for enough breath to recover from her little act.

 

            “Why the fuck does that feel so good…” She gasped, panting and giggling. “Hah… Haha… This is really niiice~” She said, giggling again. “Shame I had to skip out on getting more food. Oh well, I can cook better anyways.” She licked her lips, slipping over to the counter she set her soup on, and tested the flavor. It was cold and salty.

 

            After dumping off the soup in some corner, Peri idly walked down to the stables. A couple dozen carts of Pegasus feed had arrived, and everyone needed some help unloading it. Not to mention, a shipment of resources were on their way as well. Peri wasn’t too enthusiastic about helping, not while her mind was becoming more absorbed in the amazing feelings she was discovering.

 

            The jolts, the exciting feelings. When she was alone, when she gave in to those needy feelings, she felt something that nothing else could make her feel. Heart pounding, body shaking, pure pleasurable fun. The rush it gave her was infectious. It stuck itself like a virus to all of her thoughts. It was hard to think about Xander without getting a little weak in the knees. Oddly enough, thinking of Camilla was doing something for Peri as well. Those huge busoms, that gorgeous body…

 

            A part of Peri wondered if she offered to do these things with Camilla… Would that warm her up to the princess as well? She slightly doubted it. Peri vaguely knew that these feelings were supposed to be wrong, and that bringing it up to someone as royal and high classed as the princess of the kingdom would probably not go over very well.

 

            “I’m so sick of this!” Peri growled, her voice echoing down the halls as she roamed. “I’m tired of sucking up to all these royal idiots! Why can’t they just give me what I want?” She sighed, feeling on the verge of tears. She slipped her hand between her legs, only frisking over that spot. The lightning of that need zapped through her system again, that warm fuzzy itch rising up from her crotch, resonating through the rest of her. “J-just let me do what I want.” Peri mumbled, sliding her back against the wall. She slipped her fingers down along the crotch of her pants, gasping through her sharp teeth as her eyes went watery.

 

            It took a while, but eventually she was calm enough to get back on her feet. Keeping her hands away from her tight leggings was going to be tough, but she was able to keep them away long enough to hobble over to the stables. Corrin was there, no doubt overseeing the things, and making good on an unspoken promise to make sure that Peri arrived on time and did work. Peri grumbled and moaned, showing off the worst of her attitude as she took a crate and went wobbling off with it.

 

            Despite only being filled with flimsy grain and hay, the crates were still especially heavy, and was certainly not something Peri wanted to do. She just wanted to lock herself up in her room and feel good all day! She wanted all the happy amazing feelings, not to be lifting big crates of dumb horse feed for some dumb mission she wasn’t even allowed to go on! The others with crates went ahead of her, bringing three crates to where they go for every one that Peri was able to even bother with.

 

            Half the time she found some place to lounge off in the distance. Everyone only bothered with reminding her to work once or twice until they knew that trying to get Peri to focus on something that wasn’t killing was a useless endeavor.

 

            “It’s just no use.” Charlotte sighed, the muscular woman easily lifting two crates. “That girl is bat shit and selfish.” She said.

 

            “… So you two have something in common?” Benny replied, his comment so dry it could be pure sand rolling out of his mouth.

 

            “Watch your tongue.” Charlotte hissed.

 

            “I’ll cut your stupid tongues out!” Peri growled, walking past them in a fury. She picked up one more crate, sprinted with it, and slapped it down in the pile in a crescendo of her hissy fit. “There, I helped!” Peri grumbled, turning from the group and running out. She didn’t care what Corrin told Xander or Camilla or anyone. She was done trying to suck up.

 

            Hidden away in a corner of the fort, Peri slipped her fingers down her tights and let loose. She went slow. Tears rolled her down her cheeks, her hands only departing from being dug in herself to wipe the salty drops on her cheeks away before they slipped down too far. They wouldn’t stop flowing. She couldn’t stop needing.

 

            Her clit was on fire with need. Her fingers kept getting dragged away from pushing into her folds to work on appeasing the needy bud that just pulsed over and over. It was about an inch in her grasp, her armored fingers cautiously pinching it. The jolts it sent down her spine made her shiver and shake. She could collapse just from the face melting pleasure that was sent up and down her body. All alone in her corner, her tights slowly sliding off her body, the girl sobbed to herself and just kept going. The pleasure made things easier, her tears drying, her sobbing slowly dying off. She had this.

 

            Relentlessly going at it, Peri dragged herself back to her room, her fingers constantly down her tights. She didn’t even care who saw her, though luckily no one was patrolling her route back to her room for once.

 

            There, alone in her room to tend to herself, Peri shed all her armor. She flung off her pauldrons, her chest plate, every last stupid bit of metal. She flung her top, undid her frilly undergarments, threw her boots to the side. She shed every last heavy thing from her body and threw herself down on the bed, heaving and gasping.

 

            She was so hot. Sweat was dripping down her back. Her body felt like a furnace, and her armor was a lid on her pot. She was finally free to vent out and get some cool air on her body. Her belly rumbled, but she was physically unable to make it over to the mess hall to force down the gruel they’d be serving for dinner. “Gruel rhymes with cruel…” Peri muttered, well convinced that she didn’t need to bother with all that garbage. After a long day of being forced to be around people, she liked the idea of being alone with herself in her room. “People are rotten. Sacks of blood… B-blood.” Peri twisted her fingers around her clit. “G-gore, spewing all over me~” Her gritted teeth slipped, her canine stabbing against her girly lip. “F-fuck~” Her clit pulsated, a thin dot of fluid running out of the tip.

 

            Finally freed from those damn iron gauntlets, Peri was free to run her hands all over her body however she wanted. She crammed her fingers roughly up herself. Both holes even, her curiosity driving her to new places she never really toyed with. Her clit rumbled with need, demanding her attention turn from all her other self, but Peri was too absorbed with her body, one hand idly cupping a breast. But still, it pulsed on, screaming out with need. Peri gritted her teeth, agony writhing up.

 

            “F-fine!” She screamed, wrapping her hand around the clit. It was thick and squishy, easily filling her grasp. Peri froze, staring down at what she held in her hand. It was far too long, it was far too thick, and it was the wrong color too. It seemed skin tone, but there was some blue, some pink, speckled across it. And it was still growing, white stuff still rolling out from the tip which was steadily growing out into a fat head.

 

            Wordless, Peri just idly squeezed it, surprised to see that it was feeling better already. She twisted it, rolled it around, and just tested how long it was getting. The inches kept stacking as her clit thickened out and grew, and grew, and grew…

 

            “I-I grew one…” Peri stumbled, staring in awe at the huge hung thing between her legs. “I grew my own… My own dick…” She didn’t know what to make of it. But she slid her hand down from where it was to the base, and felt the quakes of pleasure rumble down from the tower and stab her mind…

 

            Giggles of lust overwhelmed Peri’s mind. Her legs were in the air. She curled forward and watched herself jerk her cock off as she went wild on her needy dick. Watching it pulsate and keep growing drove Peri wild. She licked her lips, opening wide, trying to catch the first few strands of pre as it went launching from the head of her growing cock. She jerked off wildly, that huge dick constantly swaying back and forth from all the force of her jerking it off wildly. She slid her hand down as hard as she could, and with a mighty squeeze, ribbons of thick white stuff went gushing out, landing all across her chest and splattering over her face.

 

            She licked it off her cheek in a carnal moment.

 

            “I-It tastes so fucking sweet~” She couldn’t believe how much it tasted just like sugar! She was practically cumming candy! Laughing in that husky brat giggle over and over, she went to jerking off again, watching her cock pulsate happily, all speckled in her blue and pink colors, those blotches only seeming to grow the more she jerked her happy dick off. It kept rumbling, it even still had an inch of growth in it, though Peri was confident it would slow down soon. “Oh fuck, oh sweeeet fuck~” Peri gasped, calling out wildly, her voice squeaking as her mind was swallowed inside the vortex she was spinning.

 

            All those little touches, those curious prods that would push her to the edge, all of those couldn’t compare to what she was doing. It was bronze to silver! Jerking off that cock, however the hell this happened, it was better than anything else. “Oh fuck, this is better than blood~ This stuff is warmer than blood, and tastes a liiiittle better too!” She gasps, running her fangs over her chin, her toes curling.

 

            Though, the happiness would soon dull. Too much of a sweet thing made the buds numb to the best flavors. Peri would feel herself start to cool down, the flames controlled for the second. She realized she had this need, deep in her gut, to see if she could find someone else to have fun with. Someone like minded, who wouldn’t mind how loud she was, or how horny she was acting.

 

            The problem was walking outside of the room was going to be rough. No, she couldn’t risk anyone seeing her covered in cum. So, the answer was simple. There was only one thing that was as reliable as the sun rising, one class of people so devoted to serving that they couldn’t refuse…

 

            Peri, rinsing as best she could, turned in to her bed, finding it hard to sleep without jerking off again. Try as she might to roll under the covers and ignore her cock, moving just irritated it more. Sighing, she gave in, curling the covers off of her body down to her crotch, and she slid her hands up and down her shaft again, just trying to get the fire down enough to be able to get some sleep.

 

            “C-c’mon little guy, we need to sleep…” Peri groaned. “Maybe it’d just be easier to cut you off!” Peri groaned, slapping her eye with a splat as a stray shot of pre blasted across to land on her face. Her hand was getting better at the whole jerking off thing, getting used to the strain that it took. Wrist muscles growing, muscle memory getting accustomed, Peri could easily get a blast of her cum out across her stomach. A healthy little load, nice and warm. Her finger sampled it, happy to taste that the cum was getting, well, even sweeter!

 

            However, something she wasn’t used to, was how the needs weren’t exactly dying down. Honestly, she was only getting hornier despite all the effort she was putting into it. “Ugh, come on! Come on!!!” She mumbled, going back to jerking her cock off. Though, as she went, the more spread out her hand had to be to handle her cock.

 

            Was it growing again? Right in her hand, it was sprouting out, tearing fingers further and further. She gasped and cooed. Drool ran down her face, her eyes rolled back. She squinted and braced. Her other hand joined in to help her first hand. She thrust her hips hard against the combined hole of both of her hands wrapping around her thickening cock. She hissed spit through the space between her fangs, her hips grunting and thrusting back and forth in her grasp. Pulsations rumbled through her thickening prick, she could feel the veiny bursts beneath the surface, her hands tight around her cock.

 

            Before she could rush over and try and get some light to see what the hell was happening to her, hands were able to get an orgasm out of her. She screamed, drool flying from her mouth as she was flooded under the full force of the sensations. A little glass of cum spilled out. Her hands slid back and forth, milking her cock through the rush of bliss. Then, with one more thrust, she came the rest of her load, and slipped unconscious…

 

            …

 

            Morning came with all the grace a hangover could offer. Peri rolled out of bed, not a cover over her cum coated body. Needless to say, she was very, very messy. Her senses came to her slowly, fighting through the thick fog of a banging headache to bring her back to consciousness. “My heaaaaad…” She crooned, her pained calls like the cawing of a crow. She let out a guttural groan, wobbling slowly awake. When she sit up, she felt the tip something leave a wet wad of hot stuff up against her. Slowly, she opened her eyes and stared down at the thing that poked her.

 

            It was a huge cock, something that she vaguely recalled having grown. The was massive, and incredibly thick. It poked right against her body, and seemed pretty big as far as dicks go. The head was a bit oddly shaped too. Flared and such. Even more weird was the color of it. From top to bottom, it was covered in blue, and speckled in pink. Peri stared at it for a moment, feeling speechless as she tried to place where she saw a cock like this before. Well, she was often around horses, and she had seen a few things between sessions of riding…

 

            “A horse…?” She reached forward, nearly poking it, the huge sweet cock demanding her attention- There was a knock at the door. Peri’s hand flew back.

 

            “Miss Peri?” A voice called. A maid! “Are you feeling alright? Mistress Corrin sent me to make sure you wake up on time.”

 

            “Oh, yes, yes, totally fine. Ahaha! Wow, so fine!” Peri grumbled, trying not to sound too sarcastic, but ended up just sounding fake. “Hey, get a bath ready for me!” Peri said, trying to wipe the cum from the leaky tip of her cock. “I need one reaaaaally bad!”

 

            “Um, of course!” The maid replied. “I’ll fetch you when it is ready.”

 

            “Good, good! Thank you, you’re the best.” Peri said, listening carefully for the sound of the maid scurrying off to go get her bath ready. The second she was sure it was safe, Peri rose up out of bed and waddled over, looking for her clothes. “Oh gods, what happened.” She was panicking. “N-now Xander will never love me… I-I have a stinking horse part glued on to me!” She said, though she couldn’t stay mad at it for long. A hand on her cock was enough to make that disdain melt away. Just as easily, she was able to pump more pre out of her cock, drops slipping out and onto the floor below. “Wow… This feels really good… Like, better than all the other times yet… “ She blinked rapidly, trying to fight off a blush as she felt that same desire start to bud in her again, the kind that dragged her into sessions of jerking off that didn’t end until she fell asleep.

 

            No, she couldn’t let herself get distracted. First order of business was to get clean, no matter what it was she planned last night. She was covered in cum, and probably smelled like garbage. She raised an arm and sampled her aroma. Oddly enough, it was decently pleasing. Sure, it was a bit musky, smelled about what Peri figured some strong cum would reek of. But overwhelming that smell was this sweet sugary smell that coupled with it. Like melted candy, or baking cake, drowned in sugar.

 

            “Fuck, that smells soooo good~” Peri panted. She was surprised how much she was liking the smell of it. Though, like it or not, she’d at least have to clean up enough so she could lose the cum smelling part, less Xander suspect something of her. Somehow she knew she’d get blamed for growing a stinking horse cock, and that’d get turned around into yet another reason why she couldn’t go with the prince to floating island. “Only idiots let themselves grow cocks!” Peri said, mimicking the mighty voice of her commander. “Durrr, Peri, you shouldn’t have let a cock grow on you! Now you have to die alone in a dungeon, also you smell bad!” She groaned.

 

            Trying to slip her leggings on proved to be a complete disaster. She rolled them up her shapely thighs, and almost got them over her cock. Her cock fought with her every step of the way. It refused to go soft, and especially wouldn’t stop leaking brutal amounts of cum. It was a damn runny faucet. Even what cock she could cover up with her tights was so damn obvious it wasn’t worth the effort. Her cock went as high as to just barely not reach her tits, the drippy tip happily leaking a little of the stuff to coat the bottom side of her breasts. She put her top back on, groaning when it wasn’t convincing in the slightest.

 

            She threw her shirt off and ripped her tights clean in half, groaning as loud as she could. The knock at the door ruined her session. “U-Um, Peri? Your bath is ready.”

 

            “C-coming!” Peri said, quickly tugging her covers off of her bed and draping herself in it. She opened the door, a bit surprised to see Felicia instead of one of the generic maids who oft tended to Peri ever since they came to the fort. “Oh…”

 

            “Er…” Felicia peered over Peri’s shoulder, getting a glimpse of a mess. Peri remembered that a lot of the bed was splattered in cum.

 

            “Total mess!” Peri said, grinning. “I-I’ve been killing spiders all night!”

 

            “… Spiders?” Felicia asked, quickly giving up on trying to look over Peri’s shoulders.

 

            “Yup, yup! White blood spiders! And they were everywhere! I even had to rip my pants to get to some.”

 

            “Well, I don’t really care for spiders… Ehehe, and I’d probably just make your room worse. I’ll see if the other maids want to tend to that.”

 

            “Oh, sure, haha. Tell them to wait until I get back, I wanna help.”

 

            “Daw, that’s nice of you, Peri.” Felicia grinned, reaching forward to gently pet Peri’s head. “Look at our little maid killer, turning a new leaf~”

 

            Peri blushed, giving in to the praise, not noticing her cock was leaking and staining the front of her covers. “Ehehe, I am a killer, aren’t I?”

 

            “Haha, alright, alright, come on, I’ll show you to your bath. Right this way.”

 

            The maid led Peri along, taking her down the halls of the fort. Peri was at least thankful Felicia was polite enough to help her. Peri no doubt would never be able to find the bathroom again on her own. The whole walk there, Peri unknowingly left a drippy trail of her seed, her cock silently betraying her as its overwhelming need kept pumping through her. Peri considered bending over Felicia right there and then, but… Peri still wanted to see if she could handle this herself, even though she was sure Felcia would love to help. Maids were built to serve, after all. And even clumsy hands would feel incredible on her big fat clumsy dick~

 

            Felicia led Peri to the bath and bid her a good day. Peri slid into the bathroom and dropped her covers onto the floor. Her cock drooled, leaking another few drops.

           

            One foot, then the other, she slipped into the hot bubbling water. The bubbles rose up around her, her body gently sliding into the warm blankets of the water. It was nervous bath, the sensations of her cock never calming even as the rest of her calmed, sending cold shivers up and down her spine. She slid the rest of the way into the tub, cooing as she found at least a little space to relax, letting her anxieties slide away.

 

            Sure, she had no idea how to hide her cock, no idea what to do, but when did she really have any idea what she was doing? She curled her toes beneath the water, her body gently spreading out. She cracked her knees, and stretched her upper half. Tension slipped out from her, her neck and back gently cracking too. Gasping, Peri slid her head against the wall of the tub, letting the hot water sooth all over her body.

 

            A little flicker of a light inside her was lit. Her lust wasn’t going down, and she wanted that solved. Somehow, she preferred it to what sex felt like before. Her lust was dictated by a confusing flow. Sometimes, thinking of Xander was enough to make her want to… But then other days, it only made her confused and flushed. It was getting old, dealing with the ups and downs of that need, but finally some things were starting to make sense. Her lust was plain and simple. Find the first thing that’d suck her dick, and make it suck her dick. Maybe after she did that, got used to it, and could do it on time every time, there would be room for something more complicated. Hell, she could figure out how blood factors in, maybe stab her cock into bad guys’ guts, but for now, she’d keep it simple.

 

            She wanted to fuck, so fuck she was going to do.

 

            Flowing cotton candy hair rolling across her back, Peri rose out of the water, letting the steam rise from her body, her cock too equally emitting the hot mist from her boiling hot bath. She took her steps out and draped a towel across her body. Of course, she also couldn’t stop herself from jerking off real quick. It’d just be a quick session, just something to last her until she made it back to her bedroom where all the maids might be waiting. She slid her hand back and forth, Peri gasping happily as panted louder and louder. She snorted and grunted, getting used to the new sensitivity of her thick cock. A few more shoves, and she got a batch of cum to spew out of her cock, coating the walls of the tub. Grinning ear to ear, she wrapped the towel convingly around herself, did up her hair into the twin tails she loved, and she marched down the halls. Following the path of seed she left, she followed dutifully with a sinister grin, twisting all the way back to her room, where three maids were gathered outside.

 

            Peri led them in. They all gasped, not sure what to make of the horrendous mess Peri made of the place. “Close the door.” She ordered. One of the maids agreed and did so. Peri turned and dropped her towel, letting her candy horse cock shine on like the massive center piece it was born to be. “Now, I know something that needs cleaning~” Peri said, lifting her cock, showing how the tip was dripping with cum again already. “Who wants to try it first?”

 

            The three maids stared on, not sure what to make of it. Though, one of them, a brunette with short hair, just kept smelling the air. Suddenly, she was down on her knees. Peri approached her. The girl cautiously opened her mouth. She ran her tongue along the underside of the cock, her eyes going wide the second she took a taste of the bizarrely shaped cock. “S-she tastes like candy!” The maid announced.

 

            “The hell?” The red head replied, staring at the pulsing candy cock with a raised brow. “What the hell are these guys?”

 

            “I just got it~” Peri informed her. “So maybe it’s something wrong with all of you~” Peri grinned. “Mmm, that’s it~” She cooed, the brown haired girl capably sucking at the cock. Her tongue curiously ran out over the tip of the cock, swirling around the entire cock. She was anxious, but Peri had no time it seemed for letting the girl slowly get used to it. The knight was driven by her lusts, and they tugged her forward on puppet strings. She shoved her cock down the girl’s throat, ramming it down as hard as she could. The thick thing easily gagged. She sat up rigid, trying to keep being good, but she was clearly not handling the cock well.

 

            Peri was well blind to the fact, and just kept going. Not an inch of mercy to it, just pure drive to get as much pleasure out as possible. Her cock flesh gagged the girl, hung her up by the mass of the prick that bulged her throat. The pace just idly kept growing, like wind at a sail. Peri was edged on, feeling forced to go faster, and faster…

 

            Her nails dug in roughly against the maid’s hair. She ran her claws down over the girl’s scalp. Peri cooed loudly, her moans impossible to keep back. She was noisy usually, but the sounds of the girl gagging on her cock, the feeling of her wet throat down around her unconquerable cock, all of it just kept building and folding around each other, into a fatter, more precise emotion. Lust. Lust wracked Peri’s mind, dominating her every thought. She was a victim to it, so easily driven by what felt good. The carrot on the end of this stick drove Peri’s cock down the maid’s throat. Peri slid and slid, her cock pulsing.

 

            However, right before she came, the maid slid her mouth free from the cock, passing off of her knees onto her back, gasping hungrily for air, slipping back and forth between conscious and un. Peri came, shooting her sweet sticky load all over the girl, the maid sadly too tired to bother to try the cum. “Ugh, come on! The cum is even sweeter!” She groaned. Well, she wasn’t going to let it go to waste. She ran her fingers over the tip of her cock, scooping up all the excess cum and sliding it in her mouth. She swallowed it hungrily, every drop tasting like candy. She only had pre left by the time she remembered the other two maids were probably curious about Peri’s flavor. The two stared on, sniffing at the air like horny dogs. It was a gorgeous sight~

 

            “Here, try it~” Peri said, offering two fingers covered in sticky thin pre. The red head gently slid her lips over Peri’s finger. The other girl, a blonde with long bangs, was cautious about it, but Peri just slid her finger down her mouth anyways. Both maids wound up cooing, going half lidded from the delicious flavor.

 

            Peri grinned, turning over to her bed to see if everything was in order. Sheets were gone, whole was covered in cum. Good, good. It was a trash fire waiting to happen. As soon as she turned, her cock slapped flat across one of the girl’s faces. “Oops, sorry… Er…” Peri looked down. Both maids were stripped, nude, and clearly needy. They stared at Peri with contorted, needy faces.

 

            “N-need more…” One gasped. “Sugar tastes so… g-good…”

 

            “W-what did you do to me?” The blonde asked, gasping as her tongue kept rolling out to lick her lips.

 

            Peri’s boner raged on harder.

 

            She flopped them both onto the bed. The two girls, their faces needy and moaning, ground their slits hard into each other. They moaned and cooed, both of them kissing each other to see if the other had more sugar than the other. On one side of the bed was their mouths, and the other, their slits. Peri went over to the mouth side of the bed and pushed her cock between them. The two fought over the cock, running their tongues along it, cooing happily. “S-sugary~” The red haired muttered. “I could get used to this.”

 

            “Who’d have thought the maid killer h-had a dick this amazing?” The blonde muttered, getting more used to the sugary taste. Peri, while plenty happy both were getting into it, was still a bit taken aback at how quickly they turned very, very eager. Oh well~

 

            Both took turns deep throating the massive thing. They both seemed just as likely to gag and choke on it, so Peri took careful shifts to make sure she never overwhelmed one of them. She pushed as hard as she could down one throat, fucking it without stop, until that girl was getting close to needing some air. Peri would slick her cock back, and fumble around until she could slide her cock right down the other’s throat.

 

            She did this for a while until the maids pushed her away. “You should at least try the sandwich we made for you~” The red haired maid giggled, swiveling her pussy into the other’s.

 

            “M-Marie, that line was horrible!”

 

            “Fine~” Peri giggled, zipping around the bed to slide her cock between the mashing lower lips. Peri’s eyes went wide, realizing how perfect it was. They were both so damn slick, and there was plenty of space to slid through. It was warm, and it was juuust tight enough… It was the best hole Peri had a chance to slide through. The two maids frotted together, gasping happily as they felt Peri’s cock gently grind between them. They moaned louder, each of them thrusting faster and faster against the pole between them. All three moaned together in unison.

 

            Peri slid, the minutes slipping away as she went. All the thrusting just made her mind go blank. Her hips would shove, her rear would wobble. Their moans would just keep going. The maids toyed with each other, and they kissed hard enough to make Peri jealous. They all slid along, their sweet cooes filling the room in a chorus of their needy sounds, the wet mashing doing a fair deal to fill the room just as well. Peri slid her cock in and out a few times, and without warning, she came, blasting the girls across their chests with a thick blast of a bucket load of cum. The girls cooed, and collapsed a minute later, sliding their fat tits against each other, their huge breasts shimmering with the cum that oiled them up.

 

            Gasping happily, Peri slid her sweaty ass out, finding that the maids brought a tea set in a minute ago. Gently, she milked her still orgasming cock, filling the cups up with cum. None of them had a chance to try it yet, but a deep need inside Peri grew to at least give them a chance to taste it~ They’d see it was sweeter than pre or anything. Peri rested on her knees, and took a swig of a cup, that sweet, delicious cum sliding down her throat. It was sweet heaven, pure molten candy rolling down her throat. She cooed happily~

 

 

 

            She didn’t even hear the door open. No, she didn’t know it was too late until she looked up and saw the group in armor…

 

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 1

Piddleyfangs / Salty Tea

Art by: Venusflower from Tumblr

 

Special thanks: Salty Chat, loyal readers, etc~

 

 

           


End file.
